Anemia
by Noelia Malfoy Cullen
Summary: ¿Se morirá por amor?


**Desclairmer****: todos los personajes de la saga "Twilight" pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hola!!**

**Aquí les dejo mi segundo one-shot de Twilight, si alguien quiere visitar el otro se los dejo aquí: ****.net/s/4641147/1/Amor_eterno**

**Bueno, disfruten el one-shot.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el hospital había una gran cantidad de gente, esperando a que el doctor saliera de la habitación 15. Ya levaban media hora esperando y sus nervios se incrementaban a cada segundo.

Después de cinco minutos el médico salió del cuarto.

–Doctor, dígame cómo está mi hija –rogó Reneé, con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

–Pudimos estabilizarla –hubo un suspiro de alivio general–. Pero eso no quita que esté grave.

Ya todos en la sala sabían qué había pasado. En la sala estaban: Angela, Ben, Jessica (N/A: ¡Qué falsa!), Jacob, Eric y obviamente Reneé y Charlie.

Todos estaban preocupados por Bella, que había tenido un desmayo del cual no se había despertado. Los médicos le dijeron que era anemia, ya que todos sabían que Bella sufría una muy profunda anorexia. Y por ésta misma enfermedad Bella se enfermaba continuamente, pero esta vez parecía ir enserio.

–¿Doctor, podemos verla? –dijo casi suplicando Charlie. El médico asintió con la cabeza y entraron nada más que Reneé y Charlie en la habitación 15.

La vieron allí, en la cama, conectada a un montón de cables, pálida, muy pero muy pálida, pero con los ojos abiertos y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Pero parecía tan triste, tan sola, tan… desprotegida.

–Bella…–dijo Reneé al verla tan mal, y fue a abrazarla (lo mejor que pudo ya que los cables so lo impedían)–

–Mamá, papá –dijo Bella en un susurro casi inaudible–. Yo…

Reneé y Charlie ya sabían qué era lo que quería decir su hija, y Charlie se adelantó:

–Hija no te culpamos de nada –acercándose a la cama–. Sólo queremos que salgas de aquí y después hablaremos, no ahora, no aquí.

Bella al oír estas palabras se tranquilizó notablemente. Estaba muy cansada, no podía soportar más abiertos los párpados y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Charlie y Reneé se fueron de la sala dejando a Bella con una enfermera que le iba a cambiar el suero. Afuera de la sala, Jacob estaba despotricando a los cuatro vientos.

–Si no fuera por ese mal nacido, Bella estaría feliz, y no así… –casi gritó entre lágrimas–. Ese Cullen fue el que le hizo esto.

–Lo sabemos Jacob, no nos lo recuerdes –dijo Charlie, tremendamente furioso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, todo empeoró.

–No sabemos si pasará de esta noche –dijo el doctor, con su voz profesional.

–No, no nos puede decir eso –Reneé tuvo que ser ayudada por unos enfermeros ya que entró en un estado de shock. Todos estaban shokeados, pero ella desfalleció en un segundo.

El médico entró en la habitación, cuando un fuerte y contundente: PIII. Resonó en la habitación. Cuando ya estaban listos para empezar con el electrochoque, un chico entró corriendo al cuarto. Todos se lo impidieron, pero él llegó a la cama y le empezó a hablar a Bella.

–Bella… –susurró para que solo ella lo oyera–. Bella mi amor… estoy contigo, mi amor por favor perdóname… fui un tonto, lo sé… nunca te tuve que haber abandonado… pero no me dejes, no ahora… por favor…

Bella abrió los ojos sin fuerza, pero con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

–Edward… –susurró antes de que otro fuerte chillido repercutió en la habitación. Y la sonrisa esbozada por Bella quedó intacta por toda la eternidad, recordando en cada momento, que había muerto feliz.

_**Fin **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Aquí de nuevo!**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.**

**Dejen reviews, por favor hace muy bien saber que les gusta que no, así voy definiendo como escribir, me pueden dejar opiniones, consejos, "cositas malas", etc.**

**Besitos, TKM**

**Noelia**


End file.
